


We Just Wanted Ice Cream

by FizzleFudge



Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: Alien gore, F/F, Light descriptions of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FizzleFudge/pseuds/FizzleFudge
Summary: On the way to get the best ice cream across dimensions, Summer, Wendy and Morty get caught up in a trap by some aliens.
Relationships: Wendy Corduroy/Summer Smith
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	We Just Wanted Ice Cream

“You’ve really hyped up this ice cream place, huh?” Wendy Corduroy slouched further in the passenger seat of the shabby spaceship. Her feet were already crossed obnoxiously on the instrument panel, and a satisfied smile that was awfully similar to a smirk adorned her face.

“Duh”, Summer Smith answered beside her in the driver’s seat. It was obvious she was trying to look cool in front of the other girl; she wore a bored expression to feign indifference, but the worried glances she sometimes shot the different panels and buttons proved different; in her mouth dangled an unlit cigarette which was an obvious notion in itself that she tried to look like a cool mafia boss, and although she only had one arm on the steering wheel her other hand tapped the doorframe nervously.

“I-it’s good enough t-to drive you mad!” Morty Smith leaned in between the seats from the uncomfortable bench in the back to face Wendy. “J-just pick out the spider legs a-and you’ll get a flavour orgasm.” 

“Ew, Morty!” Summer elbowed her brother square in the face, and he yelped as he fell back against the backrest. “We don’t want to hear of your sexual relation to ice cream!” She didn’t even look back to see if he was alright, but Wendy turned around to see that the boy only got a bit of nosebleed and smiled reassuringly. Morty blushed.

“Y-yeah? Well I don’t want to hear y-you screaming like a porn-star every night!” he retorted as he crossed his arms and slumped in the seat. That made Wendy’s smile turn into a full-blown grin, and when she saw the flustered face of Summer, she started laughing heartily, almost proud of the reactions she could get from the girl.

“I do  _ not  _ scream like a-” Summer didn’t bother finishing her sentence as she instead undid her seatbelt and all but leaped back to grab Morty by the arm forcefully. Morty kicked her in the thigh, and that broke into an actual fight.

Wendy watched with slight horror as the siblings fought each other over such a small matter, and cringed as it reflected herself and her own brothers who were often in the same position. However, her attention was averted by a blinking light of a button labeled  _ pew pew button _ in an ugly handwriting.

“Uh, guys?” She successfully gained both of their attention, and Summer got the last punch to Morty’s abdomen before she slipped back into the driver’s seat. “What does _pew pew_ mean?”

“Oh, I’m sure it’s just the cooler that needs maintenance or something. Grandpa Rick always names stuff without sense. Like this”, she pointed to a few buttons which in a car would most likely change the temperature and such, but were labeled here as _explosion button_ , _murder button_ and _whore button_. Wendy agreed that it made little sense if they all really were to change the temperature or were other normal functions. In this spaceship Summer didn’t seem to have a hundred percent control of, though, she was dubious.

“I-I told you w-we should’ve brought Rick”, Morty said, and this time he dodged when Summer’s elbow came to strike him. “N-now you’re gonna get us killed o-or something, Summer, you d-dumb bitch.”

“You fucking turd, Morty!” Summer shouted, and Wendy had to force her down into the seat to avoid her from actually slaughtering her brother this time.

“Focus, Summer”, she said with a pointed glare, and the blonde shook her head to concentrate on the panel again.

“Should I press it?” Summer’s gaze travelled to Wendy’s large eyes, but found no answer but a thrilled sparkle in them. “Oh, you’re horny for action, huh”, she added smugly after seeing the almost dilated pupils of the red-head.

“Hell yeah, I am!” Wendy answered with a grin she knew made her eyes sparkle impossibly more. Summer didn’t need any further convincing, and smashed her fist on the _pew pew button_.

All three of them held their breaths, but when nothing happened, they all sighed in relief.

“Hah, g-good thing you didn’t blow us up.” Morty laughed nervously, but went ignored in favour of the two girls cradling each other’s faces as they made out. He was incredibly confused as to whether he enjoyed watching them or not. After all, he was merely a porn-addicted teenage boy who could get hard from watching _anything_ , but on the other hand one of these girls was his extremely gross sister, who he by the way had seen eating an entire block of cheese in the middle of the night the other day, and no, nope, he did _not_ enjoy watching this.

Before he could voice his complaints, though, a light shone through the windows of Rick’s spaceship. It turned brighter, and soon all of them put their arms up to cover their eyes to avoid going blind. After barely a minute, the light dissipated, and left in its wake three groggy teenagers who idly swiped at their eyes as they tried to make sense of the lightsource.

“Maybe we should turn around”, Summer spoke, and now she didn’t bother to hide her nervousness to keep up her cool facade. It was unnecessary anyway; Wendy thought she was the coolest person she knew when her fair fingers cradled the steering wheel and almost sensually handled the sticks and buttons to turn the ship around. Had it not obviously been a stressful situation for Summer, Wendy wouldn’t have hesitated to jump into her lap without any shame. Instead, she settled on laying a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

“What do you think this is?” Wendy looked between the two siblings, hoping one of them would have an answer since they were far more experienced with space-travel than herself. Although the nervous expressions on both of their faces did little to calm her down.

“I-it could be-” Morty started, but was interrupted by the loud noise of an engine.

Before them, a vehicle so large it might as well have been an entire planet suddenly appeared, as if popping into existence right in front of them. It was shaped like a cube, but from their vantage point it looked crooked and dirty. The loud roar of the engine quieted down. Then, a piece of the wall was pushed outwards, and its panels turned into a giant metallic arm, and it came straight towards them.

“Drive, Summer, drive!” Wendy shouted, panic tracing her voice as she jumped in her seat and slammed a hand on the panel in front of her to break Summer from her panicked trance. But when the blonde finally went to put the ship into a lower gear, the arm enclosed them in its grasp, and hauled them in.

“Summer, y-you stupid whore! I-I hate you, you maggot-infested son of a-”

“Fuck you, Morty! You perverted scumbag full of dicks and-”

All three of them closed their eyes as the light that blinded them earlier returned. Then, they lost consciousness.

Summer groaned as she woke up. Or rather, she tried to, but found she was unable to both speak and breathe. Panicked, she opened her eyes and tried to lift both hands to grab at her mouth, but panicked even more when she couldn’t do that either. Forced down her throat was a gag similar to those used to treat patients in coma, fastened to a tube which seemed to reach up forever into the void that replaced a ceiling. Her hands were stuck in a pair of solid cubes, which looked like blocks of cement had been placed above her wrists. The rest of her body she couldn’t see, since her head was stuck in its position as well as her entire body.

She had never felt this absolutely frightened in her entire life. It was excruciating to be so utterly helpless; alone in what seemed to be an endless void, strapped to tubes going somewhere she did not know. Hopefully Wendy was someplace else so she wouldn’t have to endure this, as well. Her wickedly cool date didn’t deserve this. Actually, Summer didn’t deserve this either, whatever the hell this was. She tried to struggle for quite some time, but ended up unsuccessful. Figuring she could use the time to write some poems in her head, Summer could do little else but hope someone would come to her rescue.

“Morty.” He could hear a voice behind a thick curtain of smoke inside his head. It was distant and muffled, and although he didn’t know who it belonged to, he tried to mentally walk in that direction. “ _Morty_ , dude, wake up!” The foggy mist dissipated slowly, and Morty gasped as he suddenly opened his eyes, back arching slightly.

“I just took a r-rest for a while”, Morty said as he looked around groggily. Beside him, Wendy sat with a worried expression. They seemed to be in some sort of control room, with buttons and wires covering every wall and even some parts of the floor. Some steps away, a puddle of what looked an awful lot like blood was growing underneath a pile of not-quite human corpses. Morty looked back at the red-head with an arched brow, begging her to explain the situation.

“We need to find your sister”, she spoke instead of confessing to having killed at least four grown men. There wasn’t even any weapon laying around. “I think I managed to lock the door, but more guards could barge through whenever.” Her worried frown deepened when she raised to her feet and pointed to what looked like some kind of control board. Then she pointed to the other five who were identical.

“H-how do we know what these do?” He asked, but Wendy rolled her eyes as if it was a stupid question.

“We _don’t_.” She pressed her finger to a screen on the board closest to them, and it lit up to show an encrypted map of the facility. “I think the best way to find Summer is to try and find a recording or something on this.”

“Uh-huh”, Morty responded. When Wendy kept looking at him expectantly, his cheeks turned red. She expected _him_ to be able to do something about this, but he had absolutely no idea of how the alien-tech in this random facility worked. He probably wouldn’t know how to do this on _human_ tech either. “Uh”, he stammered again.

It was obvious the kid had no clue, and Wendy bit her lip as she tried to put her worry aside in favour of keeping a cool head. If she started trailing down the road of _what if Summer is …_ she would only put off the solution even further. Because there was a solution to this. There had to be. 

Her gaze wandered back to the corpses that lay sprawled across the floor and went to investigate them further. When she had first woken up, one of them had been looking down on her, and she had punched them by pure reflex. The others had stood close by, and had barged at her when they saw the body knocked out beside her. All of them had been embarrassingly weak, though, so she’d only kicked them a few times until they turned into this bloody mess.

The inconsistent light of the electrical wires reflected a piece of metal, which piqued Wendy’s interest. It had almost fallen out of a pocket of one of the bodies, and she triumphantly held it up before slamming it against the screen on the control board. The screen changed from the encrypted map to instead show something close to the layout of a normal phone’s operating system. There were apps labeled in letters she’d never seen before, and hesitantly pressed one named _⎐⋉⎅⍾⏚_ by chance.

“Is this…” Wendy furrowed her brows as she tried to understand what she was seeing.

“... Alien porn?” Morty finished, just as uncertain as his elder.

“Yeah, let’s, uh”, Wendy swiped with the metal card over the screen again to go back to the previous page. “Let’s forget that, huh?” She tried a few other applications, few of which any of them actually understood what it was they were looking at. After some time, however, they were face to face with one of the not-quite human entities as it seemed to pick at something behind the camera. “Bingo”, she whispered and started to switch from camera to camera, her target already locked.

“Y-you remember that this p-place was the size of a planet, r-right?” Morty looked dubiously at the endless amount of vantage points Wendy scrolled past. “This is gonna take a year.”

Wendy sighed. “You’re right. But we have to do something! I wish this piece of crap could just _show me Summer_!” Before she’d finished the sentence, a camera actually settled on her precious blonde date, and had the image not been frightening enough to turn her body rigid, Wendy would have laughed at how easy it was to infiltrate this alien-tech.

What she saw would make her unable to laugh for quite a while, though. In a room so dark it seemed to stretch for an eternity, Summer Smith was incapacitated and hooked up to at least four different tubes. Her naked body was frigid and seemed completely incapable of moving. Wendy had to put a hand to her mouth to avoid throwing up, but Morty didn’t hesitate to paint the floor with his breakfast.

“What. The. _Fuck_ ”, he wheezed and plucked at his hair anxiously. “How the h-hell are we supposed to help her?”

A metallic click echoed through the large room, and when they turned around they saw the large door open slowly. Wendy didn’t hesitate to rip out one of the thick wires by her feet, holding it out like an unsturdy sword. Meanwhile, Morty frantically pressed every other button on the control board to make something close the door, but seemed to do little good. Wendy, who had locked the door before, didn’t know how to actually _close_ it, and instead went to meet the not-quite human guards and take them down.

For a couple of minutes, she handled them with ease. Although there were surely thirty of them, they were weak and had close to zero combat skills. But after throwing the thick wire around to collide with their heads, kicking where their crotches should be, and giving them countless uppercuts, she was beginning to feel tired. It didn’t matter how many she took down; there were always more of them, slipping into the room in a never-ending stream of bodies.

“D-do you need help?” Morty asked warily from someplace behind her, and she gritted her teeth in response. Yes, she did need help, but that scrawny boy would surely get himself killed in even the fairest of matches, and she didn’t want to tell Summer she had encouraged her brother to put himself in danger.

“No, it’s fine”, she lied, trying to sound as heartily as she could. Her shoulder ached from all the punches she threw, and she desperately awaited the adrenaline rush that would surely dull the ache in her muscles, but that was yet to come.

“W-wait, I forgot I-I had this”, Morty kept speaking. “Y-you probably want to get behind me.”

Wendy spared a glance at the boy behind her, doubt written across her face. There was no way she would sink as low as to hide behind someone else for cover; especially not someone weaker than herself. But Morty wore a confident expression, and in his hands he held something similar to a phone with a parabola antenna. It was with great hesitation that she kicked the closest enemies back before running to stay behind the young boy.

“N-now you’re all done for, d-dickheads!” he tried to sound tough, but Wendy had to actually bite her tongue to restrain from snorting at his terrible attempt. He pressed a button and angled the parabola at the not-quite humans. After a few impossibly long seconds, they all grabbed at their ears as if they were hurting from a loud sound, before every single one fell to the ground in agony.

“Yo, that’s an awesome gimmick”, Wendy said, impressed. “Why didn’t you use it before I tired myself out?”

“Ah, I-I. I forgot about it?” Morty shrunk under the older girl’s judgemental stare. “R-Rick gave it to me this m-morning and it was just in m-my pocket. Sorry?”

“Whatever. Good job, dude!” Wendy complimented, which made Morty’s cheeks turn a dark shade of pink.

They jogged out of the large room and came out to an equally large hallway. “Where should we go?” Morty had barely finished his question when a giant slug crashed through the wall a bit further down the hallway. It scrambled to get to its feet - it had about a thousand of them - and looked straight at the teenagers.

“You”, it spoke in english, “will be in my stomach-belly.”

Wendy shot a glance at Morty, wondering if it would be inappropriate to laugh at the stupid-looking alien slug. But when it lunged at them, its speed a million times faster than of a slug on earth, it was easy to swallow the laughter down.

“If only I had an axe”, she whispered as she jumped out of the slug’s path, dragging a rigid Morty behind her. Suddenly, she was holding an axe. “Wait, wha-”

The slug wasted no time in regenerating its power, but lunged at them again without remorse. Pushing down her confusion, Wendy stood her ground and let out a battle cry as she swung the axe through the slimy texture of what must have been the alien’s heart. Blood rained from the wound, and its wailes sounded almost as human cries when its massive body fell to the floor.

“Where did you get an-”

“I want a rifle-gun, too”, Wendy said, trying out her theory. Much to her delight and confusion, she soon held an impressive firearm in her other hand. The two juveniles looked at each other as giant grins spread across their faces. This was going to be fun.

Summer didn’t know how long she had been strapped to this machine in the void she would never grow used to. It could’ve been a few minutes or it could’ve been an entire week. Her senses didn’t work like usual, and she was certain she had never in her life felt this utterly lonely. It was a depressing state she was in, and no matter how sure she was that someone would rescue her, she felt like crying. And perhaps she did, but was extremely relieved when she was interrupted by a loud _crash_ coming from somewhere beside her. It was such a pleasant feeling to hear something again, after being trapped in the utter silence of this void for so long.

The beautiful face of Wendy Corduroy appeared before her eyes, and now the tears fell from relief. She looked worried, and Summer supposed that was understandable seeing as her predicament were far from normal, and she was almost embarrassed by how unsexy she must look in the eyes of her date.

Summer then noticed the gear Wendy was wearing, and instantly fell farther in love with the _badass_ girl in front of her. The red hair was tied in a messy bun above a headband with _grenades_ dangling from it; she wore a leather jacket with impressive studs which matched her usual dirty boots, and above her shoulders were nothing less than seven straps on which different weapons ranging from swords to large guns were fastened. Summer had never seen a sexier battle warrior.

With movements careful enough to make Summer grow frustrated, Wendy brought a knife to free the girl of her bounds. As soon as the frightening tube down her throat was gone, Summer started speaking.

“Was this all just foreplay? ‘Cus I really want something else down my throat now.” She winked, and Wendy stopped loosening the grip of the cubes of cement around her wrists to just _stare_ at her.

“You’ve been stuck in a black hole for an hour, and you’re _horny_?” She looked baffled, but it soon turned into a relieved grin. “I’m so happy you’re okay.” She cradled Summer’s cheek, and the latter melted under her touch, leaning into the warmth of her hand as she looked up with a smirk of her own.

“How can I not get turned on by my knight in blood-stained armour?”

“Oh, I’ll stain you with something else toni-”

“Okay, gross”, Morty interrupted before he risked puking into the gravityless room. The girls didn’t show any sign of remorse as they both snickered at him. He considered throwing up just to annoy them, but figured it would be worse for himself than for them, so he refrained.

“How did you find me?” Summer asked as she was finally freed from the torture device and found she was stark naked. She rolled her eyes as Wendy’s dark eyes ravaged her body, while Morty shielded his eyes from her.

“I want Summer to not be naked!” Morty all but shouted, and then Summer suddenly wore something similar to a potato-sack with cut-out holes for all of her limbs.

“What the actual bloody f-”

Summer was interrupted by yet another loud _crash_ , this time from a wall someplace above them. Wendy instantly shielded the other two, pointing her rifle-gun toward the noise. It was hard to see in the darkness, but when two people materialized, she didn’t hesitate to shoot.

“Woah, w-what the…” Someone stammered, and Wendy stopped shooting. When they came closer, she saw her own boss together with an old guy she instantly recognized as Summer and Morty’s grandpa, Rick Sanchez.

“ _Kids_?” Stan Pines asked incredulously, quite unfazed by the reckless way Wendy had shot bullets at him. Luckily she had missed her targets, then. “What are …” He looked at Rick, who had a raised brow as he took a swig from a flask he suddenly held in his hand. “I thought we were the only ones in the simulation?”

“W-wait, _simulation_?” Morty’s eyes grew wide. “Is e-everything fake?”

“Ah, so that’s why we can wish for stuff to appear?” Wendy added, glad to solve the mystery that had been bothering her.

“So, then we can just go back home?” Summer asked.

The two elders glanced at each other, Stan looking guilty while Rick seemed completely unfazed.

“We _are_ the only ones in this simulation”, Rick answered Stan’s question. And before any of the teenagers had time to disagree, he raised his arm and evaporated them. Now, Rick and Stan were the only ones left in the void, and Rick turned to smirk at his companion. “S-see? All part of the simulation.”

Stan furrowed his brows before letting out a small laugh. “Yeah, good job on making this thing.” He punched Rick playfully on the shoulder. “I could’ve almost sworn they were real.”


End file.
